1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hybrid work machine and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid shovel has been known that includes hydraulic cylinders that drive working elements such as a boom, an arm, and a bucket and a turning motor generator that drives an upper-part turning body.
This hybrid shovel causes a hydraulic boom cylinder and the turning motor generator to operate in combination in order to dig earth and sand below with the bucket, thereafter causes the upper-part turning body to turn a predetermined angle while raising the boom, and load the bed of a dump truck with dug-out earth and sand. At this point, the hybrid shovel causes the boom raising speed and the turning speed of the upper-part turning body to match by reducing a maximum turning speed from a maximum turning speed at a normal time to a maximum turning speed at a combined-operation time. In this manner, the hybrid shovel has the boom raised to the height of the bed of the dump truck at the exact time that the upper-part turning body has turned to the bed of the dump truck.